During webpage browsing using a browser, when a user encounters websites or text contents of interest, the user may share the websites or text contents to third-party platforms via various sharing channels including microblogs or other sharing channels. Before sharing contents to a third-party platform, identity needs to be verified. However, current verification processes adopted by various existing platforms are not unified. That is, existing platforms have different requirements for the sharing processes.
For example, some microblogs respectively adopt different verification techniques and verification processes. Specifically, some microblogs use OAuth (an open standard for authorization) technique to verify identity. Thus, a user needs to jump to the official webpage of the microblog, and then jump back to the browser software after a successful login. The identity verification process is thus completed, and the subsequent sharing process can be performed. Such verification process needs repeated jumping from the official webpage of the microblog to the browser software, which complicates the sharing process.
In some cases, Sid (Security Identifier) is adopted as the identity verification technique by microblogs. Sid is commonly used internally within companies. When using Sid, a user can log in through any business interface to obtain an effective Sid, and use the Sid as an identification to complete the subsequent sharing process.
Thus, verification processes used by various platforms are not unified. As a result, when sharing contents, users have no clear expectations or unified understanding of the sharing process, which can affect user experience.